Serial Killer Versus - Une élève douée - Extrait roman lesbien
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Regina Queen est une femme active. Superviseur au Bureau d'investigation du Federal Plazza à New York, elle enseigne également la criminologie à l'université Columbia de New York. Célibataire, carriériste, active, respectée et reconnue pour ses talents d'analyste comportementale, elle fait la connaissance de sa nouvelle élève, Emma Leary...


**SERIAL KILLER**

**V . E . R . ****S . U .S**

**"Une élève douée"**

**.**

**_ . _**

Ce roman est inspiré de faits réels. Il est également un Spin-Off de la saga "Serial Killer" parue à ce jour en 8 volumes sur le site STEDITIONS.

Il peut être lu **indépendamment**de la saga "Serial Killer" mais pour une meilleure compréhension de la psychologie et du passé de certains personnages, nous encourageons la lecture des premiers volumes.

Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination des auteurs. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

.

.

Copyright **avril ****2014**

**par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

**. **

**Tout droit réservé. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**.**

_Ce roman raconte une histoire entre femmes et s'adresse à un public adulte. Certaines descriptions ou dialogues sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs._

_._

_._

Cette fiction est dédiée aux fans de la saga "Serial Killer" et à nos lecteurs assidus

du couple Emma/Regina

.

.

.

Il était huit heures du matin. Plusieurs élèves prenaient place dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université de Columbia située au croisement de la 116ième et Broadway.

Regina Queen entra et posa sur le bureau son grand café crème acheté au Starbucks. Sans tenir compte des chuchotements ou discussions des élèves qui s'installaient, elle triait plusieurs documents et buvait quelques gorgées du liquide chaud. Regina Queen s'appropriait cette grande salle trois fois par semaine, enseignait la criminologie à des élèves ayant acquis une licence et poursuivant leurs études dans le but d'obtenir une maîtrise et parfois un doctorat.

Après un instant, elle posa sur le bureau un épais dossier et releva enfin son regard sur les élèves dont les bavardages cessèrent. Il y avait bien plus d'hommes que de femmes, l'âge moyen compris entre 25 et 35 ans.

— Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle. Je suis Regina Queen et comme vous le savez, vous devrez assister à mes cours et séminaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour valider vos crédits qui sanctionneront votre maîtrise. Mon expertise d'enseignement se limitera aux violences criminelles, aux agressions sexuelles et à la victimologie basée sur des études de cas qui vous permettront d'établir vos mémoires. Il vous faudra également choisir...

Elle fut interrompue quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un élève, ou plutôt une retardataire, qui la forçait à s'arrêter dans son introduction. Bien sûr celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue en prenant place à la première rangée inoccupée par la plupart des élèves qui s'asseyaient davantage en hauteur.

— Il vous faudra également choisir vos options de stage, reprit-elle en toisant la jeune femme au premier rang. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre mon équipe de profilers au Federal Plazza, je vous suggère l'Analyse Criminologique et je prendrai la liberté de choisir le meilleur d'entre vous pour assister les analystes qui m'entourent.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Ici, tous connaissaient Regina Queen pour ses travaux au sein de l'Agence Fédérale, y compris ses thèses rédigées et publiées lors de ses enquêtes sur différents tueurs en série ayant sévi à travers l'Amérique. Regina Queen n'enseignait pas seulement à Columbia mais dirigeait une équipe de plusieurs profilers depuis les bureaux de New-York.

Assise au premier rang, Emma, la retardataire, gardait ses yeux sur Regina Queen à quelques mètres d'elle. Dès le premier jour, elle s'était fait remarquer et n'en avait que faire. Ainsi, Madame Queen se souviendrait d'elle... Le stylo entre ses doigts, elle parcourait des yeux sa tenue élégante et charismatique. Sa petite jupe droite cachant ses genoux, sa chemise de satin aux premiers boutons ouverts. Du haut de ses talons hors de prix, Regina Queen dégageait tout d'une femme forte, sûre d'elle, empoignant la vie de ses deux mains aux ongles peints et entretenus. Emma ne ratait rien dans sa contemplation, imprimait son image, son corps, son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses dans sa tête pour les heures à tuer... Le cours se poursuivait, son élégant professeur leur exposant ses projets pour l'année à venir, le plan de ses cours, les nombreux cas de tueurs en série qu'ils aborderaient. Son regard rivé sur elle, Emma s'égarait dans ses songes, prise entre fictions et réalités, fantasmes et désirs. Regina Queen, grande profiler renommée dans tout le pays, avait décidé de partager ses connaissances, son expérience avec des élèves _passionnés_. Et Emma l'était plus que de raison. Parfaitement préparée à ses cours, elle n'avait besoin d'aucunes notes pour enregistrer les paroles de Madame Queen. Elle les buvait, les yeux pendus à ses lèvres aguicheuses. La professeur-profileuse incarnait la femme _nouvelle génération_, indépendante, insoumise. Plus Emma la détaillait, plus son corps s'éveillait. Son cerveau bouillonnait dans des milliers de suggestions. En pleine effervescence, il l'emportait dans des idées fantasques et érotiques, des envies folles et déraisonnées.

Le cours prit fin, trop vite passé et Emma se leva. Elle rangea son stylo, son cahier dans sa sacoche et s'approcha du professeur. La salle se vidait de ses élèves, elle pouvait donc en profiter pour faire connaissance avec Madame Queen.

— Madame Queen ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Son regard brun croisa le sien et Emma lui sourit aussitôt.

— Emma Leary, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Madame Queen lui serra sa main tendue et Emma ne manqua pas de la garder un instant.

— Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, poursuivit-elle. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

Mais Regina Queen s'était arrêtée un instant sur le nom que son élève venait de lui donner. Non seulement elle avait remarqué son entrée déplaisante - car Regina Queen détestait voir ses élèves en retard - mais elle n'avait pas manqué de constater les traits beaucoup plus jeunes de son élève.

— Emma Leary vous dites ? Comme...

— Comme Sarah Leary, fit Emma en terminant sa phrase.

Regina lui lâcha la main en réalisant que la jeune femme l'avait gardée dans la sienne durant ce court échange. Cependant, son regard brun ne l'avait pas quittée et pour cause. Le nom de famille de son élève n'était pas anodin, pas plus que le prénom de sa mère, Sarah. Tous les profilers, enquêteurs ou policiers savaient qui était Sarah Leary, la grande profileuse qui avait eu pour amante Faith Ryan, plus connue sous le pseudonyme de l'Etrangleur de Northfolk. Sarah Leary avait purgé cinq ans de prison pour avoir protégé sa compagne qui avait fui avec leur fille, Tyler avant que plusieurs agents du FBI ne les retrouvent au Texas et que Faith Ryan ne se suicide dans l'explosion d'une maisonnette.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous suivez les traces de votre mère, Miss Leary ? demanda Regina Queen.

Emma esquissa un sourire sur cette question. Regina Queen n'avait pas tout à fait tort de songer à cette analogie. Mais une erreur demeurait néanmoins. Sans la relever, elle rectifia plutôt :

— Appelez-moi, Emma.

Parce que le "Miss" la dérangeait et grinçait à ses oreilles. Elle rajusta son sac sur l'épaule sans la quitter des yeux. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir les parfums féminins de Regina Queen. Des fragrances proposées aux femmes de bon goût, débordant d'élégance et de charme. Si elle était la fille de Sarah Leary et qu'elle portait son nom, elle devait au moins s'en servir.

— Disons que j'ai d'autres projets que suivre les traces de ma mère...

Elle se recula d'un pas et fit mine de se rappeler d'une chose avant d'ajouter :

— Au fait, ne vous gênez pas pour moi si vous voulez reprendre le cas de Faith Ryan.

Regina l'avait détaillée. La fille ressemblait à la mère d'une certaine façon. Ses longs cheveux blonds, son regard clair, tout le monde connaissait le visage de Sarah Leary, son charisme évident et sa beauté fragile. Emma ne dégageait pourtant pas la même sensibilité que sa mère de par ses allures garçonnes évidentes. Elle rangea plusieurs documents dans sa sacoche en cuir qu'elle referma.

— Le cas de Faith Ryan n'est pas un cas d'école.

Et Regina comprenait d'ailleurs que Sarah Leary avait refait sa vie puisque rares étaient les personnes informées de l'existence d'une deuxième fille depuis la mort de l'Etrangleur de Northfolk. Elle marcha vers la porte, suivie de la jeune étudiante et ajouta :

— Et si j'avais eu en projet de l'étudier, vous vous doutez bien qu'en raison de votre présence, je me serais vue contrainte de changer mon programme.

Emma la suivit à travers le couloir de l'université. Son léger sourire ne la quittait pas. Près de Regina Queen, elle entendait ses talons claquer sur le carrelage au sol. Sa démarche gracieuse et son léger déhanchement suggéraient mille et une façons de l'approcher. Elle sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et s'essuya la main avant de le ranger dans sa sacoche.

— Je me contenterai des cas d'école dans ce cas, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant au parc devant le bâtiment de psychologie. A l'extérieur, le soleil régnait et baignait le campus de sa lumière de fin d'été. A cette époque de l'année, les filles portaient encore leurs courtes jupes, leurs petits débardeurs à bretelles et se laissaient aller à des tenues plus légères.

— Ca vous arrive de manger avec vos élèves ? lui demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard intéressé sur son profil.

Regina Queen s'arrêta en bas des marches de l'université. Rares étaient les élèves qui osaient lui proposer de déjeuner avec eux et quand ils osaient le faire, Regina refusait. Elle refusait de créer un lien quelconque avec eux. Elle était l'enseignante, ils venaient pour apprendre et après une année, voire deux, elle ne les revoyait plus sauf quand ces derniers décidaient d'intégrer le Bureau de New York et y parvenaient. A la lumière du jour, elle nota étrangement que la fille de Sarah Leary était beaucoup plus jeune que ses autres élèves.

— Non et je ne fais pas d'exception, Miss Leary. Nous nous verrons dans deux jours, tâchez de préparer le compte rendu que je vous ai demandé.

— Emma, rectifia-t-elle encore aussitôt.

Nullement vexée par ce refus qu'elle avait anticipé, Emma esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait obtenu dix minutes du temps de Regina Queen et avait marqué sa mémoire, non seulement avec son retard, mais avec son nom de famille.

— Vous savez ce qu'on dit avec les exceptions... reprit-elle. A plus tard, Madame Queen.

Elle avait tout prévu de toute façon. Cette année serait composée de centaines d'heures passées en compagnie de son professeur, elle ne devait donc pas succomber à l'impatience qui avait tendance à l'envahir quelques fois. Elle se recula et se dirigea vers le parking de l'université où l'attendait sa moto. A New-York, le mieux était de circuler en deux-roues et Emma avait opté pour une moto. Elle posa sa sacoche sur la selle, récupéra le mouchoir à l'intérieur et le ramena à ses narines. Des fragrances féminines s'en dégageaient après avoir essuyé sa main. Soigneuse, elle enferma le tissu dans une boîte à cigarettes qu'elle remit dans la sacoche. Ainsi, les parfums de Regina Queen demeureraient intacts pendant des jours.

.

.

.

N/A - Rejoignez le concours sur ma page Facebook pour gagner la version intégrale de ce thriller Emma/Regina. Le gagnant recevra le livre chez lui (305 pages). Pour participer, il vous suffit de rejoindre ma page est de partager l'événement. Le nom du gagnant sera tiré au sort le 30 juin 2014.

N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter car nous avons décidé que nous offrirons un roman saphique chaque mois à l'un de nos lecteurs sous forme de petits concours.

.

.


End file.
